Not So Alone
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Edd is alone, no one in his life gives to cares for him and he's sick of it. He can no longer see the light... that is, until he meet's Kevin. Who knew one person could change an entire person's life. Rev!KevEdd
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? This is my first Rev!KevEdd fic so hopefully I do good. This one will have longer chapters for those who wanted that. Woot. Hope you enjoy, thanks for checking this out and please leave a review. Also, check out my other stories if you have time and haven't already.  
**

_Friend_

A small sigh escaped his lips as he lay on his couch. Silence along with darkness surrounded him. Edd sat up and glanced around, he must have fell asleep on accident. Wiping his eyes, he stood and made his way to his kitchen. Turning the light on, he winced from the brightness. "Damn light…" He grumbled to himself as he opened the fridge. An apple would be nutritious, but a doughnut seemed more appetizing. Grabbing a chocolate covered doughnut, he closed the door with his foot as he headed to his room. Stepping over junk scattered on his floor, he fell down onto his equally messy bed.

He snatched his phone and flipped it open, "No new messages. Huh. What did you expect Eddward?" He asked himself as he bit into the food. "No one cares about you, deal with it." He told himself before looking at the time. Five in the morning. He minds as well stay up; school was just in a few hours. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "What in the hell am I even doing with my life?" He asked himself.

He then laughed, not caring how loud he was being at this time. No one was here to complain, no one was ever here to complain. He didn't care, not at all. Except for swimming, he didn't really do anything. His life was _boring_.

Finishing off his food, he rolled on his bed so he was lying on his side. Eyes scanning over all the posters on his walls, he smirked at his new band poster. It had taken a bit to get that one. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began buzzing. Snatching it, he realized it was just his alarm. "Fucking A…" He grumbled as he got up. "Wooh…"

Stripping out of his pajamas, he headed to his bathroom. He hadn't given a second thought to walking around stark naked, didn't really care if anyone saw either. He smirked as he looked into the full length mirror attached to the wall inside of the bathroom. "Lookin good, just as always." He grinned before blasting the hot water on. That's how he liked it, hot enough to turn your skin red. Jumping in, he did his usual routine. He washed his hair with his strawberry scented shampoo, then his body. The usual.

Getting out, he dried his body off with a large, fluffy towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he stepped out and walked back to his room. Getting dressed in his usual clothes, he added his accessories before adding the layer of eyeliner he wore every day. "Still good looking."

Looking at the time, he noticed how much time passed. Putting his signature hat on, he grabbed his messenger bag. Eyes scanning around, he noticed a book next to his bed. Picking it up, he shoved it in his bag. It was overdue, minds as well return it. "Now… time to return to hell." He said to himself before heading off to school on foot.

Once arriving, he walked passed others with his usual frown. No one spoke to him and he was fine with that. Remembering the book, he made his way to the library. He arrived earlier than usual today so he had a lot of time. Stepping inside, he pulled the book out. Handing it to the librarian, he cracked a small smile. "Thanks." He then headed over to the cases to find a new one to read.

Looking at multiple titles, he pulled out a fictional romance. Walking back over to the librarian, he got his book checked out. Glancing up at the clock, he groaned. He still had time and he definitely didn't want to go to class early. Even if it was study hall, he hated the teacher and some of the students in it. "You care if I stay here during my study hall?" He asked, noticing her nervous look. Did he really look so scary that a teacher was all francy?

"Yes…" She said softly, "Who is your teacher?"

Edd smiled, she was just shy. He told her all she needed to know before heading over to one of the tables. Dropping his stuff down, he took a seat and opened his book. His eyes began moving as he read the page.

"Hey Ms. Hewl." Came a friendly voice.

Edd's eyes flicked up to see who intruded the library's silence. His eyes narrowed at the red head and his geeky appearance, he recognized him from somewhere. One of his classes' maybe… he didn't really pay attention to be honest. Shrugging, he continued reading.

"Alright Kevin, I need you to put all these books back." The librarian said softly as she pointed over to the cart.

Kevin. That was his name. Edd looked back up and watched the said boy smile and begin to do his job. What was he? A library aid? He watched as Kevin wheeled the cart towards him, his frown deepened. Maybe he could scare him away like the others.

He noticed the red head look over to catch his stare, his expression showed confusion. Not fear. Edd huffed and looked back to his book; he just couldn't concentrate on this damn thing. Slamming it down impatiently, he shoved it back in his bag. The first bell rang and he cursed silently. Too late to go to class now. Tugging his undone homework, he laid it down in front of him. He hated work, one reason he never did it. What else could he do though?

"Do you need help on that?"

Edd shot his head to the side to see red hair and emerald eyes. "Don't you have work to do?" He asked before looking over at the empty cart. "How in the hell?" He asked surprised. His frown returned when the other chuckled. "What's so funny, Kevin?" He asked, dragging the other's name out.

Kevin blushed lightly, his eyes darting to the side. "Sorry…" He apologized before looking at the paper. "That's the homework that's due today though, right? I can help you with it if you want. I have nothing better to do. No one ever comes to the library this early."

"I can see why." Edd grumbled before sighing. "Sit." He ordered, smirking when the other instantly did so. He rested his cheek on his propped up hand. "Why in the hell are you even over here talking to me?" He asked, not caring about the homework at all. "Don't you know who I am?"

Kevin swallowed hard and nodded, "You're Eddward. We're both in the same class, 19, dislike carrots." He said, listing the things off his fingers. Noticing Edd's expression, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I… pay attention." He said slowly.

Edd shook his head, "You're so strange. Also, your hair pisses me off." He said as he rocked on his chair.

Kevin gasped, "What's wrong with my hair?" He asked confused, touching the three strands that poked out under his hat.

"It's orange. Just like a pumpkin. Then again, I do love pumpkins." He said as he began thinking about the orange fruit. Pumpkin pie, that was his favorite.

Kevin blushed and nodded, "Did you know that many people believe that a pumpkin is a vegetable? It's actually a fruit but specifically a berry." He informed as his eyes slowly moved to the table.

Edd chuckled with a smile, "You are such a nerd. It wouldn't surprise me if you get beat up every day." He said before noticing Kevin's grin, his happiness caused Edd to wince. "What is it?" He asked annoyed, his eyes narrowing on the ginger.

Kevin leaned in, "That's the first time I've seen you smile. You always look so angry in our classes together." He said, his grin widening when Edd blushed lightly at that.

"So, you know all this stuff about me. Now you watch me during class. You are a stalker then." Edd pointed out, "You shouldn't tell people things like that, then they'd classify you like a freak like me." He said, his usual frown returning. "You shouldn't even be sitting here, word will get out and you'll be looked down upon."

Kevin tilted his head in confusion, "But you're not a freak, you're pretty cool so far. Also, you should never care about what others think about you. You just have to be posit-"

"What's there to be positive about?" Edd asked angrily. When you are alone, there's nothing positive about it. "How can you be positive about something that happens to you every day? Things that ruin your life?" He asked, noticing Kevin cower as Edd stood abruptly. Good, he should be afraid, they all should be. "Since you're so smart, why don't you just leave me alone?"

Kevin bit his quivering bottom lip, "I know you don't deserve to be alone though…" He said softly. "I don't want you to be alone…"

Edd stared down at him as his breathing was heavy. He was getting too worked over something as stupid as this. He sat down with a huff and looked away. "Whatever. You don't know anything." He grumbled.

"I know enough to see you are lonely," Kevin said softly.

Edd didn't reply for a long moment, "Just go away. You are distracting me from my work." He ordered and grabbed a pencil from his bag.

Kevin slowly stood and nodded, "I'm sorry if my words offended you. I hope you feel better…" He said softly and turned.

Edd pursed his lips together, "You think I'm lonely?" He asked softly, watching Kevin turn back to him and nod. "What are you going to do to change that?" He then asked, resting on his propped up hand again.

"I want to be your friend."

oOOOOoOOOOo

Edd frowned, his eyes scanning Kevin. "You were actually being serious." He pointed out as he tried to ignore all the noise in the cafeteria, "You don't really have to be my friend. You can go hang out with whoever it is you hang out with." He said as his hand did a shooing away motion. He groaned when Kevin sat down with his tray of food.

Kevin smiled and got comfortable, "You are always sitting in the corner alone. It's so depressing." He pointed out before taking a bite of his mash potatoes. Seeing Edd wasn't giving any response, he glanced around. "How come you don't hang out with the swim team? You are the captain…" He said slowly.

Edd shrugged, "They don't really like me." He then smirked, "They're all jealous of my skills. No one's faster at doing laps in that pool." He grinned; he'd have to stay after school so he could swim for a bit.

"What about the other two you used to hang out with?" Kevin then asked, immediately noticing Edd's expression change to anger. "You don't have to answer that! I'm sorry I asked." He said quickly.

Edd frowned deeply, "Oh, it's fine. Eddy decided he didn't need a friend like me since he has all the money in the world. I don't stick around football players anyway." His expression softened. "Ed… he simply followed Eddy like a lapdog. You'd think for a genius, he'd make smarter decisions…" He mumbled.

Kevin frowned sadly, "I'm here for you Eddward…" He said softly.

Edd rolled his eyes, "No pity party please. Those piss me off more than your hair." He huffed as he shoved a spoonful of his own food into his mouth. He glanced around, "Did someone ask you to come talk to me? Did that damn councilor put you up to this?" He questioned.

This caused Kevin to laugh, "Why can't you just believe me when I tell you I want to be your friend. Why would I do it for someone? I want to get to know you." He explained with a grin. "I wanted to get to know you, what else is there to understand?"

Edd's eyes narrowed, "I think you want protection. You know no one bothers me so you want to be a little sheep who also wants no one to bother you. Well let me tell you Pumpkin, I'm not protecting anyone. I don't fight, there's a good reason for it. You don't want to be around me when I fight. It's not too pretty."

Kevin swallowed hard with a blush at the name he called him. "I just want to be your friend, okay? Nothing more, nothing less." He puffed though he didn't seem much too threatening. "I can protect myself. If not, I know how to run…" He said, mumbling the last part to himself.

Edd stared at him for a long moment, "I don't believe you." He said, blinking without an expression. "I'm not going to believe you. You can say it as much as you want, but that doesn't make it true. Right?" He questioned slowly.

Kevin nodded and finished off his lunch. "I do agree, I just think you want to push away anything that comes close to you." He said, ignoring the glare Edd was sending his way. He stood with his tray, "You'll see though. I will come and overcome your barricade." He said before leaving to get rid of his stuff.

Edd watched him, that guy… He pissed him off so much. The words he said, each went painfully through him. Kevin was wrong. Pushing his tray away, he glared at anyone who passed as he waited for the lunch bell to ring.

**A/N: What did you guys think? This any good? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you guys! So, sorry about the wait. I've been sick. Gross. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and thanks for the feedback. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks for reading. Also, I was a bit iffy on this chapter so you'll have to let me know what you think. **

_Forget About Me_

Edd sighed softly as he sat in the library; he watched Kevin put away books like he normally did. This was the second week in a row that he had used his study hall to come to the library. He had no clue why but he just found himself in this room every morning. Just like his usual routine, he watched Kevin silently. His undid homework sat in front of him as he tapped his pencil on the table. Just like usual, no one was here besides the two of them. Kids never came this early and the librarian ran away to do her own tasks.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kevin finally asked as he approached the other, a few books in his hands. He watched Edd shrug, his ice cold eyes not moving from his. He pulled a chair out and took a seat, "I know I'm attractive, but gosh." He said with a light chuckle.

Edd raised a brow, "Pumpkin, you may be attractive, but that's not why I'm staring." He said, a smirk forming when he noticed Kevin's cheeks flare up. He leaned in slightly, "I'm just still trying to figure you out. That's all." He smirked and then sighed. He was also trying to figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about the red head. It wasn't like he hated the thoughts… it's just… they confused him to no ends.

Kevin stared at the table embarrassed, "What else is there to figure out?" He asked, his eyes slowly moving up to meet his again. "We talk, we hang out, I'm sure you know everything about me by now." He mumbled softly.

Edd flicked his tongue across the gap in his teeth, "I guess…" He then paused, "Come to the pool after school." He ordered, not wanting to take no for an answer. "After everyone leaves. I may have an extra pair of trunks, so be there, okay?" He said before scribbling down the answers to the questions. Ignoring the strange looks on the others expression.

Kevin nodded slowly, "Yeah, sure. I don't have anything academic anyway so cool." He said with a growing smile. Why had he invited him? Never had he suggested going to the pool, he knew that that was the one place Edd ran away to, to get away from everything. He grinned, he felt special now.

"What are you all smiley about?" Edd huffed, rolling his eyes. Finishing off his homework, he shoved it back into his bag. Standing up, he shrugged the bag on his shoulder. "See you later Pumpkin." He couldn't help but grin as Kevin blushed. He went red every time he called him that. The bell rang and he walked over to the door. Lifting his hand, he waved slightly before leaving.

oOoOoOoOo

Edd sat against the door of the pools entrance. Ignoring the voices of others leaving the school, he waited for Kevin. He looked up at the time before looking back his black pants. "He better show up…" He grumbled under his breath. The guy was up his ass all the time, he better be here now. He waited silently until the excited halls of this school were dead silent. "Damn nerd…"

"Eddward?" Came a soft, nervous voice. It belonged to Kevin who was blushing lightly. "Sorry I took so long, I had to call my mother and let he know that I wouldn't be home for a while." He apologized, noticing the others glare. He twiddled his thumbs, "You… said something about a spare pair of swim trunks?"

Edd nodded, feeling relieved for some odd reason. Standing up, he held the door open for the other, "That's correct. Now let's go." He said impatiently, rushing the other along. Heading to the locker room, he pushed the door open to find more silence. Good, no one to bother him. Heading to his locker, he twisted the combination and pulled out a pair. "I always bring these; the ones the school makes me wear aren't too comfortable." He said with a small chuckle.

Kevin grabbed the trunks appreciatively before looking around for a changing room. Turning to ask Edd, his face flared when seeing Edd pull his hat off, followed by his shirt. "W-What are you doing?!" He asked embarrassed.

Edd glanced over confused before smirking, "Getting changed Pumpkin. That is what a locker room is for; you should even know that smarty." He teased as he grabbed his own pair of trunks. Noticing Kevin look away, he rolled his eyes, "The bathroom is over there if you really need your privacy." He pointed one way.

Kevin nodded quickly and rushed towards the stalls much to Edd's annoyance.

Edd stripped before sliding the trunks on, "I'll meet you out there." He called, running a hand through his hair. Walking out, he headed toward the water. Diving in, he swam to the top and sighed. The water felt amazing, just as usual. Floating on his back, he let his thoughts slowly vanish. He then heard another splash. Moving around, he watched Kevin float back up, his eyes narrowed at the other.

Kevin grinned as he bobbed in the water, "I can't remember the last time I swam. This feels amazing!" He said happily before noticing the way Edd was staring at him. Or was he glaring? He couldn't really tell, without his glasses, things far away were blurry. "What is it?"

Edd pursed his lips together and looked away, "Nothing." He grumbled. He swam a bit closer, he could see more now. Kevin's body was pale and covered in freckles, as Edd expected. His emerald eyes were confused; a light pink hue covered his cheeks. Edd couldn't peel his eyes away, the other guy looked… different in this kind of light.

Kevin was looking at Edd as well, confused completely from the odd yet ordinary actions. "You know… you look different without your hat." He pointed out slowly.

Edd arched an eyebrow and slowly floated closer, "Do I look worse?" He asked amused, a smirk soon forming. "Or sexy?"

The word caused Kevin's face to flare up once more. "W-Well, you don't look worse…" He pointed out, his body slowly backing up from Edd's, no longer feeling as comfortable. For some reason, he felt like this situation was like predator and prey. Unfortunately, he was the prey. "Eddward, don't you want to swim?" He asked weakly as his back hit the wall of the pool.

Edd's smirk grew as he approached closer, he didn't know why, but he was really enjoying this. "I am swimming though." Once close enough to Kevin, he slapped down his hands on the edge on either side of the other. "If not worse, then what?" He teased, leaning in. He hadn't had this much fun in a while, he was going to enjoy this.

Kevin turned his face, his heart pounding in his chest. He kept telling himself to push the other away but his body refused to do so. His eyes shut tightly, his breathing quickened. "You're… you." He spluttered. His hands pressed against Edd's chest as he finally pushed lightly.

Edd frowned slightly, a feeling he wasn't aware of running through him. It made his heart flutter, he pulled away instantly. Floating on his back, he closed his eyes. "My apologizes." He mumbled, noticing Kevin's sigh of relief. Friends didn't do things like that, they didn't get that close. Friend's shouldn't get fluttery hearts, or blushes.

Kevin's heart beat slowly returned to normal before he sunk down into the water to cool his burning skin. _That was close…_ He thought as he looked up at Edd. Ignoring the stinging from the chemical, he watched silently. _Too close_.

Edd groaned, he didn't feel like swimming anymore. He swam over to the edge and pulled himself out. He brushed the wet locks out of his eyes as he huffed annoyed. He watched Kevin pop back up, his breath heavy. "Don't go under for that long if you can't hold your breath." He grumbled.

Kevin nodded and crawled out next to him, he hugged his knees. "Thanks for inviting me out here to do this, it was fun." He said with a grin.

Edd winced, "You smile way too much." He groaned and looked away. "You can keep swimming, I'm just going to chill." He said, not wanting to ruin the others fun time.

Kevin shook his head with a light blush, "It's not fun if you're not swimming with me…" He said in a mumble. He then gasped when he heard Edd growl.

There it was again, that feeling Edd got. It pissed him off, he didn't know what in the fuck it was. It angered him so because in truth, he didn't hate it. Growling, he stood up, "I'm going to get dressed." He huffed and stormed towards the locker room. Unfortunately, he hear footsteps right behind him. Turning around, he glared at Kevin. "What are you?! Some kind of dog? Why are you doing this?" He asked angered.

Kevin winced and looked down, shivering as he dripped wet. "Being your friend, I'm worried about you. I was going to ask you if you were alright…" He explained, his words getting weaker as each slapped passed his lips. "I care for you… I don't want you to have to be alone…" He said weakly. He then gasped when he was pushed roughly against the lockers, a pained groan escaping his lips. Then, he felt warmth against them, his eyes widening.

Edd frowned and pulled him closer, his brows knitting together as his lips pushed harder against the others. His body reacted by itself, he had no idea what he was doing. But for once in his life, he felt like what he was doing wasn't wrong. He knew for sure though that it felt so right.

Kevin's eyes slowly closed and he went limp in Edd's arms. _Too close… too close…_ He didn't expect this, not from Edd. His hands slowly slid up Edd's chest and curled into fists as he pushed away. He needed air, he forgot all about his nose. His thoughts were just too jumbled up.

Edd ignored his pushing away, he just kissed him harder. His thoughts also everywhere, he just let his body do whatever it wanted. He didn't care that his hands were sliding down towards the trunks Kevin was wearing. He ignored the gasp Kevin gave, the kiss breaking.

Kevin felt Edd's hand cup him through the thin fabric. "Eddward…" He panted, his face reddening. "We can't… both guys…" He managed before a moan accidently slipped. What an embarrassing sound. His body grew hot, he didn't want to admit it, but he wanted more.

Edd growled lowly into the others ear before common sense began flooding his head once more. He's known this guy for what? A few weeks? Now he was forcing himself on the other. This wasn't him. He didn't want to lose Kevin because of his stupid actions. He managed to pull himself away and shook his head. "You're right… sorry…" He apologized, a hand covering his ashamed expressed. "So sorry…"

Kevin panted, his body still remembering Edd's burning touches. Why had he pulled away? All that happened… he had to keep telling himself that. "Eddward…" He said softly, his hand reaching out.

Edd grunted and rushed over to his locker. "I need to go. Forget this happened…" He mumbled, shaking his head. "Forget about everything. You don't want a friend like me. I'd rather be alone…" He said as he gathered his clothes. "Just stay away."

Kevin shook his head to get out of the dazed state. "Eddward wait… It's-" He then noticed the other was already gone. "Edd?" He called out to receive only silence. "Oh my…"

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy? I hope you did :D Thanks so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone :D How are my beautiful readers? I am doing great, my stomach hurts a little but that's okay. Anyway, I hope you all love this chapter. Please review, it inspires me to write more every day. I don't want to be that author who updates once a week. I was that way before and I didn't like it. So please help to reassure me that you actually like this. On a last note, if you have some time and haven't already, check out AriRunner 9523. She recently started a fic called Swoop In and it is cute. It's also a Rev!KevEdd. Enjoy this, thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

_Bruised Pumpkin, Bruised Edd_

Sitting in study hall, Edd watched out of the window silently. So far it had been a week since he started going back to study hall again. There wasn't much he missed during his time at the library, everyone in here was as obnoxious as they were before he stopped coming. A whole week since he last talked to Kevin. He skipped lunch, sometimes eating outside where no one could bother him. During their few classes together, Edd did everything he could to ignore the others stares. It was so hard, but that was the way it was suppose to be. He was destined to be alone.

Rain fell harshly, tree limbs blew in one direction as the lights flickered. Edd groaned as the other students went on and on about the power going to go out. Then there would be an early release. _Idiots…_ The school had a generator, even if it did go out, the generator would turn them right back on. This class was fucking stupid. There was no point in coming here anyway, he was already starting to fail his classes. His parents didn't care, that was for sure. His mother was probably on the streets somewhere earning cash while his father told her what to do. A pimp and a prostitute, oh how love worked.

Love. What a cruel word. Edd shook his head, he didn't even want to think about it. The ginger would get in his head and then he'd want to run to the library. Apologize for everything, tell him that he was so glad to have a friend. He wouldn't think about him though, so the possibility of that happening was impossible.

The bell rung, all the students gathered up their things before rushing out with smiles on their faces. Edd just slowly stood and walked out into the busy hallways. As usual, the people around him avoided him, not even wasting their precious time to spare a single hello. Edd pulled his hood up, his hands went into his pockets. Nothing could make his mood any worse.

"We had a deal Dork. Where's my homework?" Growled a voice and then the slam of lockers.

Edd rolled his eyes, aren't the teachers paid to make sure things like this didn't happen?

"I-I'm sorry…" Came a weaker voice, it immediately being recognized as Kevin.

Edd suddenly stopped, his eyes beginning to search through the crowd. When his eyes finally landed on "bully", his rage flared.

"Come on Eddy. You don't have to do this. We're going to be late to our next class if you keep this up. If I get another detention for you beating up on him again, Sarah will tell mom and she'll kill me…" Ed begged, not wanting to be there at the moment.

Eddy growled, "Shut your mouth Lumpy, no point on going to my next class if I don't have my homework. Isn't that right, Nerd?" He then shoved Kevin against the locker as people glanced and continued walking, not wanting to be a part of this.

Edd's hands curled into fists, his black painted nails digging into palms. Again? They had done this before? Why hadn't Kevin told him! He stopped, his breathing heavy. He hated getting pissed, sometimes his anger just got out of control and he did things without thinking. He just becomes so blinded… He had a feeling that something may happen soon.

Ed looked over to see Edd, he swallowed hard. "Eddy… We need to go. We need to." He said, tugging on Eddy's football jacket, one that the signature jock always wore.

Eddy growled and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch the merch!" He huffed before finally noticing Edd. "Well look who it is, Double D." He hissed, his words spitting out venom. "Come to save your boyfriend?"

Kevin looked up, his eyes widening as tears fell. "Edd…"

Edd took a step forward, his eyes glaring dagger. "Do not call me that." He growled the order, his bag falling off of his shoulder. It had been years since he had been called "Double D", he never wanted to be called it again. He didn't want to be reminded of these two, the betrayal of them. The thought only made his temper worse, he glared at Ed. "You got anything to say to me?"

Ed quickly shook his head, immediately taking a step back. He didn't want any part of this.

Eddy let out a laugh, "What's wrong Ed? It's just Double D, the wimp that couldn't even lift a fea-" He grunted when his back hit the locker hard. He looked up at Edd in shock then down at Edd's hand that had the collar of his shirt all bunched up in his fist.

"I said do not fucking call me that!" Edd snarled, not even noticing Kevin look up at him in fear. Seeing Eddy smirk, he felt a hard punch to his cheek before he stepped back, his hand on his cheek.

Ed shook his head, "Why'd you do that Eddy?! Didn't you see what he did to that one kid last year?" He asked weakly, watching nervously as Edd rubbed his cheek.

"Pumpkin…" Edd said as he tried to keep his voice calm though he was seeing red. Looking towards Kevin, he finally saw the fear. "Close your eyes." He barked, ignoring Eddy make fun of the nickname. "Do it now!" He said angered.

Kevin gasped and closed his eyes for a short moment before opening them slightly just in time to see Edd rush over and punch the amused smirk right off his face. He winced when another punch came, and then another.

Ed watched in horror as his best friend got injured by his old friend and rushed to go get a teacher.

"I'm a wimp?" Edd asked angered as his knee shot up and hit Eddy's stomach. He grunted when Eddy got another shot at his face. He tasted blood, he didn't care. "How dare you touch the one thing I care for with your grubby, disgusting hands!" Lifting his leg, he kicked Eddy's chest, causing the other to hit the locker.

Kevin looked up in shock, more tears falling. Edd didn't hate him… he didn't hate him… Oh how relieved he felt now. He suddenly cried out when feeling Eddy's hands in his hair, lifting him up by the strands of it.

Eddy continued to have his smirk on his lips, "Oh, like this?" He asked as he yanked Kevin up.

Edd watched as Eddy pulled at his hair, pulled at the ginger locks he actually loved. The hair that reminded him of pumpkins. He watched Eddy hurt his pumpkin. "Fucker." His fist shot upward, his knuckles connecting to Eddy's jaw. Landing a kick, he snatched Kevin up into his arms. "You got a problem with him, come talk to me you worthless piece of shit." He hissed before walking away from the groaning Eddy.

Kevin wanted to complain about his sore head but remained quiet as he looked up at Edd's swollen cheek and busted lip. "Let's go to the nurses… I'm sure a teacher will be coming soon." He warned and tugged Edd towards the room. He was surprised when Edd didn't even react, just simply following. He bit his lip, this was all of his fault. He needed to go something to make this up to the other. Opening the nurses' office, he groaned when she wasn't in. "I'll go ask the secretary…"

Edd grabbed Kevin's hand, refusing to let him leave. Walking through the dark room, he slumped down onto the bed before pulling Kevin onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around the other, he pressed his face into Kevin's sweater.

Kevin blushed and was going to ask him what he was doing before he heard it. Small sobs coming from the other, Edd's body shaking slightly. Kevin began freaking out, was he in pain? Why was he crying? Edd didn't cry… did he? "Eddward…?"

Edd clutched Kevin's sweater, "Shut up…" He ordered weakly as the tears refused to stop. "Just… shut up…" He sat there, blushing lightly as he felt Kevin's arms wrap around his neck and hug him back in a comforting way. He had never thought he'd bring violence to those two. His once best friends. Sure, harsh words were spoken every now and then but never did he think he'd hurt one of them. The thought of them still being friend lingered through his mind but he finally realized that that can't happen. Not with Eddy.

It hurt so much, the realization. Eddy is homophobic, so when he caught him kissing another boy during 8th grade, everything changed after that. The three slowly grew apart, there was nothing he could do but blame and hate himself. If only he were normal. He'd pray to whoever it was up there to change him to straight, to make him feel the way he felt around boys, around girls. He prayed every chance he got. Word got out, and he soon found out that no one enjoys hanging with an outsider. Someone who wasn't like them. When his parents found out, abuse started from his father, only for his mother to pretend it never happened though she knew damn well what was going on.

In all those four years of harshness, he never let it get to him. He always let it build up inside. Now… it finally over flowed and currently, he was breaking down, not able to stop crying. On top of everything, the hate, the trust issues, someone broke through his walls. The red headed nerd who knew what to say to make him smile. Though at the time, he had no clue of his sexuality. But here Kevin was, comforting him. Not avoiding him, or insulting him. He was right here, consoling him this whole time.

"Let it all out Eddward…" Kevin cooed, his heart breaking at the others sadness. He sat there until Edd's breathing slowed and the tears stopped. Pulling away, he smiled weakly. "Your hats all messed up now, here…" He reached out and readjusted the hat, his fingers slowly sliding down Edd's face. He sighed as he stared into the other's eyes. Leaning in, he kissed the other, not able to control his wants.

Edd winced and pulled away, his lip throbbing, "That hurts you know…" He groaned, smiling lightly when Kevin blushed and immediately began apologizing for his rash actions. Shaking his head, leaned back in, kissing the other back, ignoring the pain. After a few moments, he pulled away and wiped his eyeliner. "Waterproof my ass…"

Kevin laughed lightly and patted his arm, "You okay now?" He asked before he began examining the others wounds. "It looks like it hurts… I'm really sorry Eddward…" He apologized once more.

Edd shrugged, the pain not being the thing that was bothering him. "Why didn't you tell me that he was beating you up before?" He asked, his expression saddening. "If I knew, I would have made sure to protect you." He said, his hands resting on Kevin's arm, giving them a light squeeze.

Kevin blushed and shrugged, "It started right after you began ignoring me. They came up to me one day and began asking questions, wondering why I was hanging out with you. Then Eddy insulted you and I may have said something harsh back…" He blushed and looked down. "He called you a fag and it offended me, then he called me one too. Then he beat me up." He noticed Edd beginning to get angry once more before his shot his hands out defensively. "But I'm okay, really! I made a deal with him that if I did his homework, he would leave you alone."

Edd growled lowly, "What a scumbag. We haven't talked in years Kevin, he knows better than that. You saw what just happened out there, he was fully aware that that was going to happen if he crossed paths with me. He tested his luck today and as you see, he clearly lost." He said slowly, his face darkening.

Kevin swallowed hard and nodded, "Y-Yes, I did see. It was very frightening… You have his blood on your fists. You should really wash your hands." He suggested with a light chuckle. Leaning up, he lightly kissed Edd's swollen cheek. "I'll get you an ice pack." He said before crawling off. Walking over to the freezer, he pulled out a sandwich bag with a frozen sponge in it. "I've been in here enough to know where everything's at." He laughed.

"Why do you think that's funny? Your pain is not amusing." Edd frowned as he watched Kevin grab some wet towels over to help clean the blood off.

Kevin smiled lightly and pressed the sponge to his injured cheek. "It doesn't bother me anymore. I've learned to forgive Eddward…"

Edd paused, staring up at him. The word seemed so unfamiliar to him. _Forgive…_

**A/N: You like? No? Yes? Hopefully yes. *Sighs* It makes me sad to see the three not talk to each other. Why must there be homophobic people out there ;n; I love everyone no matter what. So yes, I love you all. *Hugs* Now please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, I've been so freakin busy it's not funny. So please forgive me. Plus, I have my junior paper I need to write so I'll still be busy. Next month I should be more available to write. Please Enjoy, thanks for reading and leave a review. **

_Hot Kisses_

Edd sighed against Kevin's lips, his hands pressing against the others chest. His tongue pushed itself in impatiently, he smirked when Kevin gasped. His hands slowly slid up and tossed Kevin's hat off with a frown, it was useless to him. Grasping Kevin's ginger hair, he kissed him hard, his tongue lashing against the others. Fucking hell, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this excited. Pressing their hips together, he easily dominated the kiss.

Kevin blushed heavily as he tried to keep up with Edd, his fingers curled into Edd's shirt. He wanted to pull away so he could get some air but that was impossible, his lips craving the others. A small whine escaped passed his lips as Edd pulled his hair, it hurt too good. His heart pounded, he could feel himself getting turned on by the simple actions. He was unable to describe how he felt when Edd pressed their hips together, his body rubbing hard against the others. He couldn't help it, moaning softly into the kiss.

Edd broke from the kiss, his lips immediately attacking Kevin's neck. He sunk his teeth into the other's shoulder, holding him down as he cried out in pain. He wanted others to see it, wanted them to know that this genius ginger was _his_. Anyone who wanted to interfere would be hurt. Tongue running along the wound, he kissed and sucked at more of his skin.

"T-That hurt…" Kevin whimpered softly, turning his head away so Edd had more skin to kiss. He wasn't angry though, he loved Edd's roughness. "Eddward…" He groaned again before the others hot lips were on his against his once more. He shuttered when Edd's cool hands slipped under his sweater, slowly sliding up his chest. "Where… are you touching...?" He managed to mumble against the rough kiss.

Edd reached Kevin's perked nipples, a larger smirk forming on his lips. Giving them a small pull and then a twist, he pulled away with an amused expression as he watched Kevin whimper softly. "You like that Pumpkin?" He asked before pulling Kevin's sweater up. "If so, you'll definitely _love_ this." Lowering himself, his lips pressed against one of the gingers nipples. His tongue swirled around it, his teeth lightly grazing it.

Kevin reddened; his hands went to Edd's hat before throwing it onto the floor. "D-Don't do that…" He moaned, biting his lip hard. His fingers coursed themselves through Edd's thick, black hair as his eyes closed tightly.

Edd sucked and pulled at the nubs with his teeth, the other getting enough attention from his hand to have the red head squirming underneath him. Pulling away slightly, he moved over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. His now free hand lowered and undid Kevin's belt, a large grin formed when he felt Kevin's hard on. Breaking contact, he sat up. "Awe, my Pumpkin is so cute when he is all turned on like this. Pulling off his own shirt, he noticed Kevin stare at him in shock.

So many scars, all that damage done to such perfect skin. From afar, you couldn't really tell but now that he was up close, Kevin could see everything. Besides the scars, Kevin's eyes wandered over Edd's frame. His heart pumped fast, his pants grew tighter. "You're so beautiful…"

Edd's ice cold blue eyes warmed slightly, "That's fucking adorable." He pointed out before pulling at Kevin's pants. "These are useless. No more wearing them at my house." He ordered, noticing Kevin gape at him. "If you break the rule, don't blame me if I rip them off." He said with a smug smirk. Finally getting them off, he threw them next to his sweater and hat. He had to cover his smile when seeing Kevin's calculus boxers. Where in the hell, no, why in the hell would you buy those? Shaking his head, he didn't waste any time gripping him through the fabric.

Kevin gasped, his shaft twitching against Edd's hand. "Don't touch…" He groaned embarrassed.

Edd quirked a brow realizing what the problem was, "You still have your V-Card, I completely forgot." His signature smirk returned, "God I can't wait to have fun with you." He grinned as he undid his own pants and kicked them off. Excitement filled him, he had to restrain himself though. Didn't want to make his pumpkin run away scared before all this started, that wouldn't make Edd happy at all.

Kevin looked down, his eyes widening. He expected to see boxer, actually, he expected to see something, anything rather but got nothing. "Commando?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes quickly darting away. He couldn't believe this was happening, he swore he felt butterflies flying through his stomach. Opening his mouth to say something, he grunted when Edd shoved his first two fingers inside.

"Suck." Edd ordered, his other hand pulling at Kevin's nerdy boxers.

Kevin blushed and did as he said, his tongue lightly running across Edd's fingers. Closing his eyes, he sucked as he felt Edd place more marks on Kevin's skin. He sighed softly when Edd finally pulled his saliva covered fingers away from Kevin's lips. Eye's opening only slightly, he looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.

Edd smirk and lifted Kevin's hips, "Something that will make this much more painless." He said before pushing a finger in. Noticing Kevin's eyes shot open, he had to hold in his chuckle. Leaning down, he met Kevin's lips as he tried distracting him. He managed do so, now having both fingers pumping inside of the ginger.

Kevin clung to him, his face flushed as he kept up with Edd's kisses. He wanted more, pulling away, he panted. "Eddward…" He whined weakly, his arms finding their way around the others neck.

Edd seemed to understand as he pulled his fingers out, "Just a little FYI, this is going to hurt like a bitch at first. Then, you won't be able to contain all those cute noises of yours." He purred as he positioned himself. Holding in a breath, he pushed in. Immediately hearing a pained noise, Edd gently kissed Kevin's hurt expression. "It'll get better Pumpkin…" He whispered as he continued, finally stopping once he was completely in. The warmth and tightness made him groan lowly. Oh how he would just love to thrash into him now, he didn't want to hurt the guy more than he already had.

Kevin tightened around him more than he already had and groaned, Edd was right about the pain. Waiting a few moments, he swallowed hard. "Continue… just please go slow." He whispered, clutching the other as if he was holding onto dear life. When he felt Edd slide almost all the way out, he gasped as an unfamiliar feeling filled him. Nails digging into the other, he bit his lip as Edd slid in once more.

Edd was holding in moans, not wanting to let them out until his love was making them too. Pulling back out, a small smile formed at the sound that slipped past Kevin's lips. "Not as bad any more, right?" He questioned softly, his smirk returning. "This should help make you feel pleasure." He spoke in soft whispers as if he were afraid he was going to get caught somehow. Pushing the troubled thoughts from his head, he wrapped a hand around Kevin's shaft. He immediately began stroking him, his thrusts starting to move faster.

Kevin let another moan slip, the heat in his body all travelling down to one location. His skin burned, Edd's only hotter. The pain that was once there quickly vanished, only to be replaced with pleasure. "E-Eddward…" He managed to get out through his pants. He already felt stirring, embarrassed by the fact.

Edd pumped faster, not noticing Kevin's struggles to keep it in. When seeing the white substance drip down his hand. He tried not to chuckle, "How cute…" He noticed Kevin look away embarrassed, "It's fine Pumpkin. You're a newbie; I didn't expect you to last long." He said truthfully, noticing Kevin pout. Bringing his hand to his lips, his green tongue slid out and licked his fingers.

Kevin stared at him in disbelief, "Don't taste it!" He groaned, the burning sensation slowly beginning to return as he watched Edd enjoy what came out of him. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on Edd's thrusts. Each pressed against his sweet spot, leaving him a moaning mess.

Edd gripped Kevin's hips after he finished, his thrusts becoming more rough. Leaning down, he easily dominated the kiss, muting both of their moans. His tongue wrestled against Kevin's, his painted nails digging into Kevin's hips. Their bodies pressed feverishly together as the two began to sweat lightly.

Kevin tugged at Edd thick, raven hair, deepening the kiss as he tightened around Edd's member. It was so soft, it saddened him that he hid it away everyday in that hat of his. His hands slowly travelled down, his own nails digging trails down Edd's back.

Edd hissed softly, he nibbled on Kevin's lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth. His hips shot forward, a moan slipping past the kiss. The pleasure was too much; he could barely feel the scratches beginning to cover his back due to the nerd.

Kevin felt that feeling returning moments later, he pulled from the kiss. "Oh god Eddward… I don't think I-" His words were interrupted by Edd mouth once more. The kiss was nothing sweet at all, it being only lust. He didn't care, his body craved Edd's, same went with his lips. They were already kiss-swollen, he loved all this roughness and such Edd was giving.

Edd's thrusts became harder, much faster as his own climax was coming. Slamming into him, he listened to Kevin cry out, his seed covering both of their lower stomachs'. Edd didn't care; he just concentrated on what he was doing. Moments later, he back arched as he shot his own load into the other, pumping his as deep as he could. He then collapsed, both of their chests moving as the panted heavily.

Kevin smiled exhaustedly, "Would it be too early to say I love you?" He asked softly, his dark blush remaining. The thought of the other denying him had crossed his mind but he tried not to think about it. He couldn't see why Edd would deny him though seeing he was the one who made a move when they were at the swimming pool.

The phrase caused Edd to blush himself; he couldn't remember the last time someone had said that to him. In all of the novels he read, he seen it all the time in couples, even couples in reality. He never thought that someone he loved would say it to him. "I love you too Pumpkin." Hugging him, he closed his eyes. "We should really go shower now, we smell quite disgusting." He pointed out with a chuckle. "A nap sounds wonderful, so let's do it first." He mumbled as he slowly began drifting away from reality to his own little dream land.

Kevin nodded, liking his idea. "That sounds wonderful." He said with a grin, his heart thumping in his chest fast. He didn't really expect Edd to say it back either. Using all of his strength to push Edd off of him, he then curled up to the other's side. Drawing the blankets over them, Kevin sighted softly. What could make this any better? He couldn't really think of anything.

**A/N: Aye, What did you think? Do you approve? Tell me in a review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Pumpkin_

Edd rested on his propped up arm, an amused smirk playing at his lips. He watched Kevin rush back and forth with books, his schedule packed with things to do. "What a cute turtleneck you have on, Pumpkin." He purred, noticing Kevin blush.

The red head frowned and huffed, "Whose fault is it I have to wear this thing? If my mom saw my neck, she'd kill me!" He said as he pushed a book into the shelf.

Edd's smirk grew, "But I want people to see them, why else would I make them? What if some other sexy, bad ass swimmer decides to try to steal you away? I have to mark you as mine." He then paused, "I could always get my labeler out again." He suggested.

Kevin quickly shook his head as he remembered the time Edd stuck labels all over him. He had embarrassing words of all sorts on his body that day. He couldn't be having that again. "Hickies are fine; please don't get that horrid device out." He pleaded softly as he emptied his hands.

Edd chuckled, "Come here, I want to ask you something." He said as he turned and patted his lap. Watching Kevin timidly edge close, he reached out and pulled him down. "Why did you decide to talk to me that day I came here?" He said, referring to the day they first began talking.

Kevin looked at him, biting lightly at his lip. "I already told you the answer to that. You seemed lonely and I wanted to befriend you." He explained as his blush darkened.

Edd shook his head with a grin, "But that's not the full truth is it? Come on, you got me reeled in. Just tell me the honest full truth." He ordered as he rested his chin on Kevin's Quiz Bowl hat. "Please? Ill give you a kiss." He tried.

Kevin tapped his fingers together nervously, "But it's so embarrassing…" He complained softly.

Edd smirked, so it wasn't the full answer. "I don't care, tell me." His arms wrapped around the other and he hugged Kevin as he waited for the other to explain his story.

Kevin swallowed hard, "W-Well… I've had a tiny one sided crush on you since freshmen year." He said embarrassed. "I noticed you came to the library in the mornings so I pushed to get my schedule changed into being library aid first period for the last few years." He muttered. "You have an attitude that attracts me."

Edd raised an eyebrow, "But I never spoke to you. How did you know who I even was?" He asked, looking down at him.

Kevin grew redder, "Well, when that rumor about you and your… sexuality, it peaked my interest. I began observing you because as you know, we don't have many individuals who have came out. Being gay myself, I wanted to see how the school reacted to you. As observing you, I began wanting to talk to you and get to know you. You just looked so scary though!"

Edd smiled, "I have to keep that look up so annoying people don't bother me. That apparently didn't affect you." He teased and held up Kevin's chin. "As promised, a kiss is granted." He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Kevin's warm ones. The two kissed until they were interrupted. Edd broke the kiss and looked over at the blushing librarian. "Yes?"

She looked away from Edd, not being able to hold a stare. She decided against telling them about PDA in the handbook, instead she looked back and smiled. "I need Kevin for a few minutes."

Kevin blushed and immediately hopped up. He sent a glare at a humored Edd and followed behind silently.

Edd watched before resting his head against the table. "I love you Pumpkin…" He mumbled softly to himself, sure that the other couldn't hear him. He didn't care; he just wanted to say it out loud. He'd make sure to say it a lot as their relationship grew. "I love you."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness you guys, I just didn't know how to end it and drag it out you know? Anyway, thank you all so much for being here with me, you have no clue how much it means to me. I love you all. Review and hopefully you all enjoyed. Thanks again. PS, I'm thinking about doing a Rolf/Ed one shot or story, would anyone read it?**


End file.
